


A simple abandoned house

by Patatarte



Series: October is every month [2]
Category: Cow Chop, cowchop
Genre: Spooky scary lonely house and lovely lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: Jakob, Trevor and Asher going to an abandoned house for halloween





	A simple abandoned house

They are friends, and you can say whatever you want about friendship of three, it's something existing and that can be really good. Except for today, today Trevor wants to yell his lungs out against the younger of their trio : Jakob. 

Who on earth thinks it's a good idea to go in an abandonned house for halloween ? Why not wearing stupid costumes, drinking your heart out, eating a lot of candies until you get sick, even watching the scariest movies ever made for the occasion ?

Everything but finding a possibly haunted house for halloween !

Well, at least Trevor finds some comforts in the way Asher isn't really looking any better than him. The man has his snarky remarks and a bit of nervous laught, but he's looking at the dark road ahead like his life will end if he doesn't.

Their friend Joe was nice enough to drive them here, laughing all the way. The kind man was really glad he got something planned with his girlfriend tonight, some desguised party with dogs or something like that.

Jakob on the other hand seemed way too happy. He was going through his backpack and took candies out of it, offering some to his friends.

"Jakob, that's fucked up" Trevor finaly snapped, his voice a bit out of breath.

"Listen, I know not everybody likes candy corn, but it's not that bad.."

"I'm not talking about the fucking candies, Jakob !"

"Oh. Then what ?" innocent smile of a man able to kick you in the chin.

God how can he be so dense sometimes ? Or he's just playing the fool (that's possibly what it is, if Trevor is honest with himself). Trevor opens his mouth to complain about everything that he thinks is wrong about tonight, but Joe stops the car in the middle of an awfuly dark road.

"Alright, here we are" his voice is almost singing, damn you Joe for enjoying the distress of your friends !

"Thank you, Joe !" Jakob pats his shoulder and gets out of the car to take yet another bag from the trunk.

His friends follow him reluctantly, only because they probably fear about the man going all alone if they decided to call quit and stay in Joe's car. Jakob looks so joyful next to a Trevor really close to dying both inside and outside and Asher who isn't saying a word, clutching his packback for reassurance.

Joe starts the car again and two of them jump at the startling noise while Jakob just waves at the man, wishing him a good night. He then turns to his two chicken of friends and moves his head towards the house.

"Come on guys, come on ! It's going to be fun !" 

"How is it going to be fun ?!" Trevor is actualy whinning now, his voice loud and a bit pitchy. The area is mostly industrial, smoke can be seen from giant metal chimney and the noise is ominous at best. That house is lost in the middle of nowhere, it even looks like the fucking house from that Fight Club movie !

"Guys, it's not a haunted house, it's an abandonned house. That's all it is ! And look, no windows are broken, nothing is blocking the door and there's no grafitis ! That place is safe !" Jakob should wear the inspector gadget outfit more often, that smart ass.

"How d'you find it ?" Asher mumbles, unable to look away from the window upstairs, waiting for a shaddow or anything ominous to scream and run away.

Jakob smiles and shrugs, starting his walk towards the house, hands stopping on the doorknob.

"Actually..Google street view."

Trevor almost shrieks then, because what the fuck ? Maybe someone lives in here then ?! But the noise he made was drowned by the door opening in the most sinister and cliché noise even, Jakob is even looking a bit nervous because the door seems in a really bad shape. But then he shakes his head, smiling again and taking the light out of his pocket. He's closely followed by his friends too nervous to stay outside by themselves. 

The house is looking pretty good, except for a ton of dust and spider webs. Nothing seems out of place, and most of the furnitures are still here. They walk as one, almost glued to each others as they explore the first floor, slowly.

The kitchen is full, it's like someone left in a hurry and nothing moved at all, there's a bowl and a spoon in the sink, abandonned since god knows how many time. They even want to open the fridge but some good angel in them told them not to.

"Okay, upstairs or downstairs ?" Jakob tries, clearly enjoying their little exploration, being in the first line.

"Are you shitting me, Jakob ?!" Trevor speaks at a low volume, like someone might hear them. He looks at the door that's probably leading downstairs but adamantly refuses to go there.

"No way we go up or down" Asher says, looking around and behind him constantly, not feeling safe.

"Why ?" Now Jakob sounds too happy to scare his friends or absolutely insane.

"Because if there's something upstair I don't want to have to jump through a window to get out, and I'm not going to die in a dark room downstairs, idiot." Asher just shares the facts, and Jakob holds his hands up, not insisting.

"The living room is good enough." Well, there's two doors in it and a large window, it looks the safest in Trevor's mind. 

And so they just walk there, not sitting on the old couch for obvious reasons, going on the floor in the corner of the room, so they can see everywhere. Trevor and Asher share a look, sharing a silent agreement. 

As soon as Jakob announced their plan for the night, the two just decided to go with him as planned but also made it clear that it wasn't for a full night. They go in that fucking house, walk around and shit themselves, eat a meal and go the fuck away from it and call a taxi or something.

The visit was done, so now was the meal and soon the return to nice and normal civilization, right ? Jakob opened his bag, took some candles and lighted them on a small table before taking out his picnic. He giggled to himself, looking at his two friends sharing a look. Jakob was so glad about this house, he found it all by himself and kept it secret until the last moment !

That house was like a hipster tourist trap but only for people knowing where to look. Or for people lucky enough to find the page. Jakob sent an email to get more informations and started talking with the supposed owner, someone named Anna-Maria.

She was really careful about the informations she gave, wanting the place to stay secret, even going to make him swear not to tell anyone else about the place, nor their arrangement. Or course Jakob wasn't going to yell to everyone that it was a fake thing, because he just wanted to give his friends a memorable moment.

He just had to ask for James' credit card for so little money it was almost a joke to the man, but then he got the address and a list of things that would make the experience better. The candles were definitly a nice touch. 

As he was chewing through his sandwish, he squinted at a shiny object from under the couch. Trevor immediately stopped what he was doing to follow his friend's eyes and saw it too.

"What's this ?" He said with a small voice, not too sure but a bit reassured by his friends presence. 

Jakob mouthed a "I don't know" and pushed the couch with his feet, having the wall and floor as support. The big furniture made a lot of noise on the old wooden floor, but a small shiny object was discovered.

A shiny pendant. 

Jakob went for it but was stopped by Asher's hand on his chest. "Don't" was all he said, looking at the jewlery with a mixture of fear and distrust.

"Come on, dude, it's only a pendant." Really, his friends are chicken. He will not let that down when it's over.

"It's more of a locket actualy." Trevor added, suddenly detached of the situation and taking a big bite of his chicken tender sandwish.

"Then now I have to see what's inside" Jakob took it against Asher's oviously distressed face, dusted and opened it.

Inside was a strand of hair and a picture. It was a young lady with a warm smile and sweet eyes. Jakob wondered if it was Anna-Maria, but the picture looked old, or a really well done aging picture effect on the paper.

"So, what's on it ?" Trevor asked with a mouth full, making the room smell like chicken tenders. That was out of place.

"It's just...a picture and hair." Jakob only took the strand to show them, and Trevor just "ew-ed".

It made them laugh at least, and Jakob just closed it and decided to continue his meal, looking for excuses to make his friends visit upstairs after the meal. His thoughts went blank when a noise startled them, coming from upstairs. Asher looked like a statue but with frantic eyes waiting for another noise to shit his pants while Trevor looked just as dead inside as he was holding a storm of screams reading to flow.

Another noise, similar to the first, but a bit further. Then another, and another. Steps on the wooden floor. Jakob frowned and was ready so stand but Trevor's hand went on his arm, grounding him on the floor. That wouldn't prevent Jakob from talking after all.

"Hello ?!" He was loud, and that made his friends whisper a ton of "shut up, shut up"

The noise went further away and stopped for the longest 5 minutes they ever lived. Jakob was ready to call bullshit and say it was probably like a big cat or something, but then a door opened upstairs in the same ominous noise than before.

"Who there ?" a female's voice, soft and shy.

Trevor pushed himself against the wall, looking like he wanted to be a part of it while Asher almost disappeard in the corner, crouching. Jakob was unmoving, a bit nervous but still confident enough.

"Hello ?" he tried again, softer.

The stairs were made of wood too but it barely made noise when the person walked down them, stopping at the door's frame. It was the same exact person as the picture, and Jakob nodded against himself, recieving a small smile from her, like acknowledgment.

They were three men looking like kids in a corner of an abandonned house and a lady looking like it was everyday life.

"Are you...eating chicken fingers ?" she asked suddenly, looking at Trevor who looked down at what was left of his meal.

"Uh, yeah..." He looked up again. "Want a bite ?" he had no idea what to say next and kicked himself for saying that out of all things.

"No, thank you. But that smelled good." She hesitated and took a step inside the room, looking at the candles. "You haven't seen a man with a beard named Cory, by any chance ?"

They all shook their head, a bit confused but mostly being sorry for her as she looked both sad and disappointed. She took another step and sat on the couch's arm.

"He was supposed to join me here. I'm waiting since hours."

"You can't call him ? We have phones." Proposed Trevor, already taking his out of his pocket. Of course, like for every obvious reasons there was no services. 

"It's alright. He will be here soon enough." She looked like she wasn't believing herself but she still looked pretty positive despite it all. "Anyways...You plan on sleeping here ? Telling scary stories ?"

"Sleeping would be too much" Jakob laughed, mostly because he could tell Asher and Trevor were against that idea with passion. "But we're up for scary stories."

"Oh my god, can I join ? Or not, I mean...You probably hoped to be alone...I can go back upstairs if you want ?"

"Nah, you're good" Trevor said, finishing his sandwish and getting some candies out of his bag. 

Jakob stood up, brushing some bread crumbs out of his clothes and offering his hand to the woman, wanting her to feel a bit more included, even if he wasn't too fan of sitting on a old dusty couch. Asher and Trevor followed slowly, Asher still looking unsure of all.

"I'm Jakob, he's Trevor and here's Asher." They just waves their hand at her, sitting on the couch and making faces about it.

"Anna."

And right after, they started with stories, some stupid ones, known ones, and truly scary ones that made them shiver. Anna was truly a master with this and enjoyed their expressions as she went on with them.

The candles flickered slowly, sometimes because Asher was blowing out of fear, or just...by themselves it seemed. Anna wasn't phased by that at all while the three others couldn't help it but feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh !" She almost shouted at a point, making them jumps, too caught in almost whispered stories. "I have beers ! You want some ?" a devilish smile that was followed by Jakob.

"Sure !" he said and was punched in the arm by Trevor, with reasons. 

She just smiled and stood up, running upstairs to seemingly get them. The trio looked at each others, taking candies in one of the too many bags of them they brang to the place. They'll regret it later.

"I'm starting to get tired, man" Trevor stretched, even yawning a bit. "Wanna go home." He quickly checked his phone, it was 1am.

"One more hour, I want to drink some beers too." Asher sounded bored, but they knew better. He was just laidback and finaly enjoying the night. That Anna was a good addition to it.

Talking of Anna, she was taking her sweet time to get down.

"Anna ?" Jakob tried, but got no answer. He stood and walked small steps to the stairs and called again. Nothing.

"Man, don't scare us, it's not fun !" Trevor went back to a nervous voice.

Jakob turned his light on and decided to go upstairs. Not even a foot on a step that his friends were behind him, not letting him go alone. Good to know they won't leave him to die like an idiot if they were in a horror movie.

And so they went upstairs, but it wasn't like downstairs at all. It was empty, no furnitures nothing. They called Anna's name a lot of time but nobody responded, and nobody was going to open the attic to check if Anna was here. 

No, she just disappeard.

They were all nervous and shaking, walking nervously and ready to go downstairs but not daring to turn their back to anything. Well, that was until all the doors upstairs slammed close, making them yell and run without thinking, throwing themselves out of the house, leaving their bags behind in the hurry.

Jakob thought it was brilliant. He had no idea how she managed to do that, but that was brilliant, and his heart was beating way too hard in his chest. He turned his head around while running, just to check on the house one last time and someone blew off the candles, no light was inside anymore. 

But he saw one thing, he saw Anna smilling at him from upstairs, from the room they were in a minute before. He smiled but was uneasy just the same.

Then he continued running with the others, only stopping when they couldn't anymore. They got all the texts that were sent to them during their time in the house, and Jakob even recieved some emails. While Asher was calling for a cab, Jakob looked at them. 

One was from Anna-Maria called "thank you". Well, that was nice of her ! But then the following of the message was... 

"Dear Jakob -  
Thank you for tonight, I appreciated how you and your friends welcomed me.   
You can keep the locket as a memory, and if you find my Cory one day, tell him I'm still waiting."

That was some serious RP right there, and Jakob wondered if they could use the idea for one of their video. Hell, they could even ask her to be a part of it, she was really cool after all ! The two others weren't that enlighted by the night, cursing and looking at the road they came from, lost in the darkness.

The taxi driver came a long time after and asked them why they were so far away from everything but they just shrugged, not wanting to sound like crazy people. Everyone went to their place and everything went back to normal.

Or so, because Jakob kept answering the emails and recieving some back. Anna-Maria seemed glad to have someone to talk to, and really, Jakob admired her work, asking details on how she made it. She pulled the card of secrets, like a professional would do.

Jakob kept mocking Asher and Trevor to his friends, until Asher wasn't laughing anymore, showing him a news page on his computer. It was from fifteen years ago, when the police found a young lady in an abandonned house, murdered by unknown people and found by a group of friends looking for a scary house. Her boyfriend was a suspect and still missing to this day.

Anna was on the picture, smiling, nice and warm. Well, maybe it was just a really good Role Playing they saw, maybe she looked like that girl, maybe she wore a good latex mask ? The problem wasn't Anna (well a little bit), it was that the boyfriend's picture looked way too close to the taxi driver that took them back to their place.

And Jakob asked her about the whole inspiration, the real crime that happened long ago, but she reacted like she wasn't aware of it. And maybe she isn't aware of it ? That's when Jakob started to really freak out, deleting the emails and blocking her adress at the same time. It tooks months, but eventualy they forgot about it (or pushed it away from their mind long enough).

It's just that one day, while going to a strange place to film a podcast, they took the same road. And they went by that home in daylight. Jakob recognized it immediately, almost snapping his neck to look at it a bit longer as the others were either sleeping or unaware. 

He definitly saw Anna waving at him by the window.


End file.
